


Thy Neighbor's Wife

by Jewsters1986, MrKrisSatan



Series: A Sin Stained Cloth [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biblical Reinterpretation, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Force-Feeding, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Torture, Necrophilia, Object Insertion, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKrisSatan/pseuds/MrKrisSatan
Summary: Sometimes it's better to look but not touch...Moths that are drawn to a flame, will always get burned...
Series: A Sin Stained Cloth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Thy Neighbor's Wife

A lone figure sat in the shadows of the hay loft, silently masturbating while staring at the alabaster nineteen year old girl below.   
He watched her working, however to him it appeared as though she was putting on a show with him as her sole audience member.   
This had become his ritual since first catching sight of the girl and following her all over town, he’d quickly realized she was a married woman and who she was married to, but that only inflamed his passions for her more.  
He shifted his weight causing one of the boards to creak and snapped beneath him.

“Who’s there?” She called out as she spun around with a pitch fork in hand, thrusting it up towards the hay loft.  
She had caught him…Or maybe not…  
He released his manhood from his grip and drew his dagger, leaping down on top of her and knocking her to the floor.   
He kicked away the pitch fork to the far corner of the barn and stood over her giving the woman a view of his erect penis under his robes.  
“Just wait until my husband the Grand Inquisitor hears about this!” She screamed, a mixture of panic and anger in his tone.  
“Oh I assure you Nathaniel does far worse to girls much younger than you.” He said calmly kneeling beside her and running the flat of the cold knife against her cheek. “I fucked the Grand Inquisitor’s daughter too you know, the little whore was begging for more of my seed by the time I was done with her!”   
Allowing an evil smile to spread across his lips, his voice dropped to a sinister whisper.  
“It’s a shame his first wife died in childbirth...or I’d have the hat trick of whores on my cock!”  
He turned the blade in his hand and ran the edge along her neck, softly scratching it before proceeding to cut open her corset.  
“You won't make me another notch on your belt!” She screamed, kicking him between the legs, causing him to flinch for a moment and drop the knife.  
Scrambling backwards like a panicked wild animal trying to put as much distance between him and herself as possible, she kept her eyes on her attacker, desperately trying to anticipate his next move.   
He approached her with a new found purpose, his robe flapping open and revealing the true glory of his manhood to her.  
Clasping his hands tightly around her throat, he began to squeeze while his member rubbed between her breasts; As the light finally faded from her eyes, he ejaculated on to her face and chest.  
He took a moment to collect himself before closing his robe looking around the barn, finding a burlap sack in the corner.   
Emptying out the vegetables, he carefully bundled her corpse into it and made his escape from the barn.

Eventually, he got the burlap sack onto a cart and took it to the monastery, where he had two slaves carry it to his room and fetch hot water for a bath.   
When the slaves had gone, he carefully undressed Nathaniel's wife and placed her in the bath.  
Proceeding to wash her lifeless body with great care, he lifted her left hand and sucked on her ring finger, rolling his tongue around it until her wedding band came off.  
“You’re mine now, not his” He sneered, tossing the ring into the corner of the room.  
After he had finished washing her, he lifted her out of the bath and lay her corpse on a towel atop the bed.   
He kissed her lips and along her neck where he’d scratched her with the knife and moved lower, her nipples were hard to the touch.   
Slowly, he slid a finger inside her, she was moist; Although he wasn’t sure if it was from the bath water or if her spirit lingered, wanting him as much as he wanted her.  
He inserted himself into her womanhood and thrust deeply, a groan escaped her lips spurring him on into a rhythm.   
It wasn’t long before he smelt something foul, soon discovering that she had voided her bowels as he was thrusting into her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.   
He thrust again, feeling his manhood twitch as climax started to build.  
“Brother Grhymes?” Came the voice from the door as they knocked again  
Ignoring the sound, he continued thrusting; He was so close now, all he needed was a couple more harsh movements and he would meet his end.  
“Break it down!” Came an angry feminine voice from the other side of the door  
The door burst open as Brother Grhymes finally came inside his victim and in his twisted mind, claiming her as his own.  
“Brother Grhymes, no one has seen Abigail and we found your dagger in the barn where she was supposed to be working, if you wouldn’t mind answering a few…” The voice of the Mother Superior trailed off as she processed what she was seeing. “Guards, arrest him!”  
“It doesn’t matter, she’s mine now!” He laughed sinisterly as he watched his seed drip from her womanhood and mix with the faeces below her.   
For a second he could have swore he saw a smile on the face of Celeste, the Mother Superior, but dismissed it as his imagination.

He was taken to a cell and strapped to a chair naked with shackles on his neck, wrists and ankles.   
Sometime later an inquisitor walked in and stood over him, glaring down at him intimidatingly.  
Grhymes was no fool, he knew exactly what was coming next...  
“Please...just kill me!” He pleaded. “I already know what you’re here to do, please just let me die!”   
“Brother, the Lord was bountiful. He gave you all whores your heart could ever desire and you took a woman of God that wasn’t meant for you.” The inquisitor placed his hands on Grhymes’s head and squeezed until his left eye popped out of its socket, doing the same to his right.   
He took both eyes and cradled them in his hands as a second inquisitor walked in carrying a white hot sword and in one swift motion, severed the optic nerve of both eyes before they both left the room again, leaving him screaming and writhing in agony.  
“You judged one of ours.” He heard a female voice from outside proclaim coldly. “We should get to judge one of yours”  
“Preposterous, we’re the Inquisition and you’re just an Order of Nuns.”  
“Nathaniel please, we know your inquisitors, as zealous as they are will be soft on one of their own. If it pleases you, I’d like to request that they could supervise my sisters who will make him pay for defiling your wife.”  
“Fine.” He relented bluntly. “Get on with it.”  
Two nuns entered the room and sat between his legs, stroking his manhood and getting him hard.   
When he was fully erect, one of them whispered softly and almost sweetly, her words sounding like honey to his ears with the promise of a good time.   
“Who’s a naughty boy?” She cooed, causing a little bit of precum to appear on the tip of his manhood.  
“He’s ready.” Said another female voice.  
Grhymes was left in no doubt that this wasn’t going to go the way he wanted when they began to cut the tip of his penis and foreskin with paper, leaving painful but ultimately superficial cuts that left him crying out for mercy.  
After a while one of them roughly forced a metal funnel into the tip of his penis, watching with no emotion as the other poured hot oil down it.  
Leaving him to cry out and struggle against his shackles, desperately pleading for them to kill him and end his pain, the nuns quickly changed into thick heavy leather aprons and gloves for the next part of the punishment.  
“Such a big boy, I’m getting horny just watching.” Said one of the girls, grinding herself against his leg before gripping his penis and roughly stroking it, reveling in the heat it gave off from the hot oil still inside it.  
The other girl undid the restraint around his neck and pushed his head forward, holding him steady while the one continuing to stroke him to the point of ejacultaion, aimed Grhymes’s manhood directly at his face.   
He came remarkably fast, shooting himself in the face with a mixture of semen and burning hot oil.  
Despite Grhymes’s agonised screams and pleading for death, the sound of the door opening and then slamming closed a moment later caused him to wonder if they were merely playing with him.   
Unable to see, he strained his ears to try and listen to see if they were still in the room with him. However he couldn’t hear a sound, not even the tiniest of breaths being inhaled or exhaled.   
Perhaps they really were going grant his wish to die after all, although he would’ve preferred a quick death so that his suffering would end, he knew they would not afford him any such courtesy.

Several hours later came meal time.  
The nuns mixed finely crushed glass into porridge and force fed it to him causing lacerations on his tongue, mouth and gums as he ate.  
“Come on Big Boy.” Cooed one, offering the spoon to his lips again. “Eat it all up for Mummy.”  
When he tried to resist, they slapped, kicked and even pinched his nose to stop him breathing, forcing him to open his mouth and quickly ramming the spoon into it before rubbing his throat to make sure he swallowed every last morsel.  
After the feeding, the nuns castrated him.  
Cutting open his scrotum, they casually removed each of the testicles and cutting the cords.  
They made several comments about how he would not be needing them anymore, even going as far as debating force feeding them to him by means of dessert.  
Mercifully for Grhymes, they did not, but they did have other plans for him.  
When the nuns had finished below, his penis was a bloody gash that somewhat crudely resembled a vagina.

He was then led to the courtyard and placed in stockades for the locals to throw rotten fruit and vegetables at.   
When a sufficient crowd had gathered an inquisitor walked over with a naked male prisoner.  
“Fuck this filth!” The inquisitor barked at the prisoner, handing him a barbed codpiece with a hole in the end to let the semen out into its victim.  
Shakily taking the item from the inquisitor, the prisoner stared at it in confusion before looking towards Grhymes.  
“Don’t just stand there, you’re in the cells because you like to fuck men. Fuck this one and you’re a free man!”  
“I want his mouth.” Said the prisoner, deciding to test his luck.   
“Any hole you want, but you’re wearing the codpiece.” Snapped the inquisitor.  
As the prisoner lined up with Grhymes’s mouth, a nun wearing an executioner's mask under her veil walked over.  
She hitched up her habit skirt revealing a strapon with rusty nails driven through it at various angles.  
The prisoner gripped Grhymes head and thrust into his mouth, causing blood to trickle from the corners around his codpiece; While at the same time, the nun thrust into his arsehole with the strapon and then into his bloody gash.  
When they had finished, blood and semen dripped from his mouth and his rear end was a torn bloody mess.   
When they finally removed him from the stockade he could barely stand let alone walk.  
“I’ve completed my task, now let me go free.” Demanded the prisoner, keen to make sure the inquisitor kept his promise.  
“You shall have your freedom from this mortal coil.” Replied the inquisitor, smirking rather deviously as the nun wearing the executioner's mask slit his throat from behind.

Finally came the “Crimson Fist” as the Inquisitors had affectionately named it; A long shaft with a fist at one end, the middle finger of which extended into a spike.   
Firstly, the fist was heated over hot coals until glowing, then the spike was inserted into the anus. Through a complex system of counter weights, they could be suspended like that for days with the spike and its fist slowly thrusting deeper inside its intended victim.  
They lay him face down in the sewage outside the monastery walls, inserted the spike into his anus and then propped him up, securing the pole with two guide ropes.  
“This man is guilty of murder, necrophilia, envy and most importantly idolatry.” Thundered the voice of an inquisitor to the gathered masses. “Anytime we desire something, we make that into an idol, this man made another man’s wife into an idol and he will now suffer the consequences.”  
Voice hoarse from the agony of his torture, Grhyme’s had no sound left to emit from his lips as he slowly slid down the Crimson Fist, his insides being slowly ripped and punctured as it penetrated him further and ensured that he would suffer a slow and painful death for the sins he had committed.


End file.
